<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nuestro perfecto amor by Valentina5814</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982733">Nuestro perfecto amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentina5814/pseuds/Valentina5814'>Valentina5814</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentina5814/pseuds/Valentina5814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nuestro amor es simplemente perfecto"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viktor Krum/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Primera parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la sala de manestedes,que en este momento estaba transformada en la sala común de Grinfindor,se puede ver dos personas acurrucadas en un sillón frente la chimenea,uno de ellos es el jugador profesional de Quidditch y buscador estrella del equipo búlgaro, Viktor Krum,la otra es el salvador del mundo mágico nada menos que el niño que vivió y venció,Harry potter,ambos comenzaron con una relación al final del torneo de los tres magos,cuatro en ese caso,fue un poco difícil para ellos mantener su relación a distancia y mas por la guerra y la constante preocupación de que alguno de lo dos murieran pero lo pudieron superar y ahora son mas unidos que antes,llevan juntos tres años y contando,aparte de la guerra tuvieron unos cuantos inconvenientes,uno de ellos fueron hermione Grenger y Ginerva Weasley, esas dos brujas(en todo el sentido de la palabra) intentaron de todo para poder separarlos y cuando se dice de todo es todo.</p><p>un día Grenger intento meterse en la cama de Viktor mientras este dormía para simular que habían pasado la noche juntos y harry los encontrará y pensara eso,lastima que no tuvo en cuenta que Viktor es un mago un poco paranoico y tenga trampas por todo su habitación, trampas muy horribles y oscuras unas que solo son capaces de pasarlas harry y el mismo y lo que paso es realidad fue un completo fracaso para el plan de las chicas,solo digamos que Grenger termino en san mungo un mes entero.</p><p>Otro día la chica weasley intento robarle un beso a harry mientras este estaba distraído, según ella,intentar es la palabra clave ya que en el momento en el que lo intento de la nada apareció viktor y en un movimiento rápido aparto a harry del camino dejando a la chica estampada en la pared.</p><p>Semanas después de eso, las dos brujas gritaron en todo el gran comedor que ellos las estaban engañando entre si ,lo cual no les salio muy bien,solo ganaron unir mas a la joven pareja y unas cuantas maldiciones por parte de los amigos de estos,hubo una ocasión en que las chicas casi logran su cometido,hicieron que harry dudara de si mismo y pensara que no era lo suficiente para viktor(lo se,algo estúpido no?,osea es el salvador del jodido mundo mágico!)pero eso acabo tan rápido como llego,viktor no iba a permitir que su amada pareja dudara de si mismo,tuvo una larga charla con el y lo arreglaron un tiempo después la pareja se harto de los intentos de las chicas ,dando como resultado dos brujas con maldiciones oscuras y enemigas de todo un país.</p><p>Y como ellas hubieron muchos mas pero nada funciono,solo hicieron que la pareja se uniera mas,regresando al tiempo actual la joven pareja estaban acurrucados mientras hablan de su futuro,donde vivirán cuando harry se gradúe,que tipo de casa comprarían,ese tipo de cosas,claro se preguntaran que hace viktor krum en hogwarts verdad?,pues la repuesta es sencilla,el ya esta graduado y tomo vacaciones en su trabajo y equipo de Quidditch y la directora mcgonagall le dio permiso para estar con harry.</p><p>Si esa joven y hermosa pareja siempre pensaran en su futuro juntos ya que sin uno con el otro no podrían vivir,si alguien le pregunta les podrían decir que su amor es perfecto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Segunda parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PVO viktor</p><p>El dia en el que empecé a salir con el amor de mi vida,con mi harry, mi mundo dio un vuelco,el se volvió mi todo,me encanta todo de el,su cuerpo,su cara,sus ojos,su humor,su forma de ser,todo lo quiero todo,un día encontré a harry llorando y no pude aguantar verlo de esa manera,cuando me dijo que el no era suficiente para mi lo mire con seriedad y le dije algo que siempre,desde que lo vi,había pensado y lo que siempre le diré ' Eres mio para proteger, mio para cuidar,mio para consolar,mio para reír,mio para llorar,mio para hablar,mio para celar,mio para pelear,mío para todo...pero los mas importante eres mio para amar,eres lo mas hermoso que e visto en mi vida,cada que te veo mi mundo da un vuelco y me siento completo...eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida' el me dio una gran sonrisa,una que me paro el corazón y me dio mas razones para protegerlo,por que simplemente el es mio y siempre cuido lo que es mio en especial si se trata de el,casi lo pierdo durante la guerra no dejare que nadie me lo quite,lo protegeré de todo lo que venga,en una semana se gradúa y cuando eso pase me lo llevare a mi país y me casare con el,lo mantendré lo mas lejos posible de los ingleses,todo aquel que intente quitarmelo terminara como las dos idiotas que intentaban separarnos.</p><p>En este momento nos encontramos sentados frente el lago negro hablando sobre el futuro,como siempre hacemos cuando estamos solos</p><p>Harry: que te parece vivir en la playa?</p><p>Yo: la chauffeurs' beach es una joya inesperada a mi parecer es una de las mejores playas de con una extensa lengua de arena desierta. Nada más y nada menos que 3 kilómetros de longitud en una zona completamente virgen con dunas de arena, y junto a una laguna protegida y repleta de aves,Sin duda, uno de los mejores lugares de la costa de Bulgaria si lo que buscas es paz y tranquilidad ese es nuestro lugar, es muy sencillo encontrar un gran espacio sólo para nosotros amor mio(n/a:imaginen el acento XD)</p><p>Harry: eso suena fantástico cariño!...estoy emocionado por vivir contigo en tu país,ya se hablar búlgaro</p><p>Dijo con emoción mi amor,yo lo mire con adoración y cariño</p><p>Yo: наистина обича?*</p><p>Dije con una sonrisa divertida</p><p>Harry : Уверявам ви, че обичате*</p><p>Respondió con confianza, seguimos hablando en mi idioma hasta que vino uno de sus amigos,neville ,según recuerdo,el chico nos saludo y le dijo algo en el oído a mi amor,el cual puso una cara de pura felicidad y de complicidad, su amigo se fue y mi amor se paro del suelo,donde estábamos sentados,y me agarro la mano</p><p>Harry: amor tengo una sorpresa para ti,estoy muy seguro que olvidaste que día es hoy pero yo no</p><p>Dijo con felicidad,me pare del suelo y dejes que me llevara a donde el quería mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos,que día es hoy?,nuestro aniversario?!...no, para eso falta un tiempo...san valentin?...no,ya paso,es algún día festivo?...realmente no recuerdo,tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que no note cuando paramos enfrente de una puerta doble de color marrón,harry abrió la puerta y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trata de una habitación levemente iluminada por velas,tiene una gran cama king con pétalos de rosas rojas esparcida por ella,una mesa con platos llenos de comida y vasos con vino tinto, toda la habitación estaba arreglada para dar un aire romántico, mire a harry el cual me veía con nerviosismo</p><p>Yo: amor y esto?</p><p>Harry: en serio lo olvidaste no?...{se acerco mas a mi hasta que quedo completamente pegado y me beso con amor,se separo y vi como sus ojos brillaban} feliz cumpleaños amor mio</p><p>Ah...eso era,no lo recordaba pero como recordar algo como eso cuando estas al lado de la persona que mas amas,le Sonreí y el me jalo adentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con magia, comimos,echamos bromas,contamos historias,bebimos mucho vino,la noche estaba en su pleno apogeo...no hace falta decir que esa noche celebramos y mostramos nuestro amor, con actos carnales y de mas...siempre recordaré este día,fue mi mejor cumpleaños...como no,si mi amor me regalo lo mas bello y puro que tenia,de echo fueron dos cosas,me dio su virginidad y lo mas importante...su corazón</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*enserio amor?</p><p>*te lo aseguro amor mio</p><p>Según google :</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Que les pareció?...dejen su comentario para saber que piensan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>